


And Hopin' We'll Meet Again

by brainlesswriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: #freepolaris, And envious, But love does that to you sometimes, F/M, Male character isnt mine, Polaris has an awful wife, Someone gets sad, This is an old Christmas gift i just wanted to post it, he belongs to a friend, let them be in love omg...., save him, she's just not having a great time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainlesswriting/pseuds/brainlesswriting
Summary: Umm.... Nessa belongs to me, Polaris belongs to my best friend :) so does Polaris's wife so yeaScared to post this don't bully me omg o_oNessa likes Polaris, Polaris is married PLEASE helpI don't have many heterosexual ships, but when I do.... they're sad B)I actually don't have many ships that aren't sad so yeah umOopsie <3
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	And Hopin' We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> MY SPACING JOB BETWEEN DIALOGUE SUCKS IN THIS FORGIVE ME

If one were to see Nessa, they would think she was incredibly, incredibly angry. Storming down the sidewalk, red-faced, with incoherent rambling mumbles under her breath. 

Though, it could just be the cold. It was December, after all. 24th of December, if you wanted to be exact. Christmas Eve. It was freezing, and the hunch in the ginger's shoulders could be some attempt at protection from the chill. 

Knowing Nessa, though, she just looked angry. Usually did, to be fair. Didn't have many friends. She only had maybe one or two.

And she was fine with that. She cherished the friends she had, even if she didn't show it well. She would drink with them - whether it was coffee, tea, or something a bit more . . . festive: She'd talk to them, joke with them, maybe even fight with them! So she didn't worry about it too much.

Alongside the warm, handmade pastries she was carrying there was some mulled apple cider. No alcohol-not this year, at least. She'd not known her new friend well enough for her to know how well he could handle alcohol.

She stormed along with the occasional wobble due to snowy, iced pavement. Swearing under her breath, she watched a few parents scoot themselves- and children- away from her and anywhere in her path. She sighed, slowing down. It wasn’t like she was being timed, right? She could slow down and wouldn’t miss all that much. It wasn’t like it was some big party. Just two...friends. Hanging out. Being friends.

. . .  
Friends. That’s what they were, right? Sure, got a few dinners together, but Nessa didn’t want to be a homewrecker; he was married! They were friends. Being friends together. As friends. 

Friends.  
Right.

She lessened her already slow pace, turning her head to look at the modern, yet cozy home. Taking a deep breath, Nessa lifted her chin and marched towards the door, ignoring her insistent fidgeting. She brushed it off as trying to avoid winter chills, and knocked.  
She'd begun contemplating whether or not the treats were a good idea, brow furrowed in stressed thought.  
That's when the door opened.  
Shining metallic eyes paired with raven hair and a warm smile. Nessa would've died on the spot if he hadn't started talking.  
"Hello, Nessa! I'm very glad you were able to make it." The inside lights made Polaris' hair a pretty, dark blue-purple color. Nessa was bewitched.  
He's… speaking? oh. OH GOD HE'S SPEAKING. SAY SOMETHING.  
"R-euh-ri- uh, yeah, me too."  
A small, concerned eyebrow crease came from Polaris, but he just smiled, nodded, and moved to let Nessa inside.  
"So," Polaris began slowly, looking around as if he'd never been inside his own house before.  
"Anyone else coming?" Nessa blurted, quickly moving to find wherever the living room was in Polaris' bit-too-big house.  
"N. . . No?" Polaris responded, following. He was likely confused by this question, since they'd planned beforehand not to invite anyone else.  
"Oh- oh! Great. Awesome. Wonderful, even. Spectacular!" Nessa nodded, turning quickly after setting down her bags. Their noses hit, causing each party to wince and hold their face.  
Polaris backed up, whisper-yelling frantic apologies.  
"Oh . . . Oh, lord, m'sorry!" Nessa rubbed her nose, face scrunching for a second as she pulled her hand down.  
"You're alright, there's no worries." Polaris smiled again. It was that smile. The 'turns-nessa's-knees-to-jelly' one.

Realistically, all of Polaris' smiles probably did that. Adventuring and eating spaghetti with someone will do that to you.

She sighed, staring guiltily for a moment. Polaris' face slowly twisted to look worried again, so she threw on a smile, twirled, and hopped onto the sofa to seem relaxed. Polaris seemed to physically relax, sliding around the coffee table to neatly rest himself beside Nessa. 

They sat there in silence for a bit, casting a few short, nervous glances at each other that they’d likely both deny.  
“So . . .” Polaris tried again.  
“So-” Nessa said in unison.  
They both blinked at each other, allowing a few tense laughs in an attempt to lighten things.  
“Go ahead?” Polaris gestured towards Nessa, his smile relaxing slowly.  
“I . . . didn’t get that far yet.” She smiled back, and the laughs that followed were filled with far less tension than before.  
“Neither did I,” Polaris said, while his shoulders shook with leftover chuckles.  
“We’re hopeless,” Nessa joked, getting a few more chortles from the man beside her.

Polaris perked up suddenly, resulting in Nessa tensing up and flinching away. She relaxed almost immediately with an apologetic side-eye look from Polaris, watching silently as he stood and walked towards a large archway. Fake wood, as most of the modern mini-mansion was, the arch led to a room bordering on ‘commercial home’- even the gold, shining Christmas decor screamed ‘magazine’. He came back, fiddling with a prettily wrapped cardboard box. A gift, for shorter description.  
And he handed it to her.

“Um. What’s this?” She looked between the gift and Polaris, face scrunching as she tried to understand.  
“A gift? For Christmas?” Polaris frowned lightly, slowly moving to sit beside Nessa again. Except closer.  
That’s new. Nessa cast a quick look to Polaris, her face heating slightly as she realized he was watching her. Not in a creepy way, of course. His face held a hidden hope that wasn’t really all that well hidden, and the festive lights in the house reflecting off his eyes made her want to cry and say all the stupid things her brain wouldn’t shut up about. She pushed them away, along with the stinging at her eyes at the thought of the ring on Polaris’ left hand.

“A . . . gift,” is what Nessa said when she spoke again, casting another glance at Polaris before deciding to fix her attention on the present.  
“Yeah. Surely you’ve seen one before?” Polaris said, shifting to a more comfortable position on the sofa.  
“Well, egh. Yeah. Of course I have.” Nessa rolled her eyes, fiddling with the bow.  
“Open it!” Polaris buzzed with joy, his voice holding no annoyance or impatience.

And so, Nessa opened it. All that was inside was a slip of paper. She looked over at Polaris, face twisting into a confused frown. He nodded enthusiastically, eyes switching between watching the paper to staring at Nessa. She unfolded the paper, and all it read was ‘Go to the garage’. Nessa barely missed Polaris’ hand flying out to grab her wrist, but saw it get swiftly pulled back in. As she got to her feet, his hand shot out again, gripping her lower arm. His hold was far more gentle than the engaging motion made it seem like it would be. He hopped along towards the garage, dragging a flustered, confused Nessa behind.

As they passed under the kitchen entrance, Nessa saw a flash of green and white in the arch. She decided to ignore it. 

She squinted against the sudden flashing of the garage lights turning on, and felt a chill run through her as Polaris let her arm go. Quickly adjusting to the light, she watched Polaris fluidly make his way around boxes, a car, and other what-nots laying around. He moved in a way that made Nessa feel a bit sad. He moved around everything in a way that showed familiarity. He couldn’t do that in some forest cabin, could he? It was like he and the house were created together. Like they belonged with one another.  
She decided to ignore this, too. It was Christmas Eve, and he looked so excited! His joy became contagious, a smile tugging it’s way back to Nessa’s face. He leaned down and grunted with effort, lifting something clearly heavy. Nessa surged forwards to move things and make a path, freezing in place when she saw what he'd brought.

It was a large wheel whetstone: dark gray with emerald and jade accents. Nessa's gaze flickered between the whetstone and the man carrying it, feeling the color rise to her face.

"S'that- uh- is that for me?" She asked after a long 5 seconds of silence.  
"Well, I've got no reason to have it, really. Don't have a need for one." Was his response, still joyful to a point it may have annoyed Nessa, were it not Polaris.  
He usually got off the hook pretty easy, but Nessa would make sure nobody else caught on to that. At least- she'd hope they didn't.

He set it down, beaming up at Nessa. Nessa stood, staring at the whetstone, frozen in place. She'd never truly been gifted anything. Not that she had a bad relationship with her family- not at all! It's just their 'gifts' were usually food, drinks, and company. So, Nessa really had no idea how to respond.

"D . . . do you like it?" Polaris broke the silence, his smile faltering.  
"I- yeah! 'F'course! I just . . . didn't . . . get you anything." Nessa hoped her emotions stayed internal instead of spilling out of her eyes.  
"You came here. I could've spent Christmas Eve alone. Even my wife -" Nessa winced to herself- "isn't here. I don't need a gift from you, Nessa. Your company is enough."  
Nessa drank up those words, heart soaring. Her stomach was doing flips, and she took this moment to stare into those purple-gray eyes and allow a soft smile. 

She decided right then that Christmas Eve was her new favorite holiday, and that a mixture of lavender and silver was her new favorite color.

"I'll be sure to use it." Nessa said, looking down to the whetstone wheel.  
"I'd hope so, otherwise I got a whetstone for nothing." Polaris joked, getting another smile from Nessa.

Polaris' phone buzzed, and he opened it with a frown that got deeper the longer he looked.

"What's wrong?" Nessa took a small step forward.  
"My wife. She's returning early in a few hours. She said she missed me and wanted to see me before Christmas."  
Nessa's heart shattered. "Can we at least eat what I brought . . .?"  
"Oh, yes, of course! Let's go do that, then?"  
A sad smile and a nod from Nessa brought them back to the living room. She dragged behind to look at the colors everywhere, and Polaris seemed to have grabbed cups while waiting.  
"Are we gonna drink, too?" He asked, holding the cups up.  
"Oh! Well, sure, yeah. Be a shame if I brought it and we didn't."  
"Absolutely right." He poured, handing one to Nessa as they sat down.  
After good conversations, plenty of laughs, and sad rants- they were done.  
"A few minutes before she gets back. You. . . you should go." He smiled at her, and Nessa hoped what she saw was disappointment in his eyes.  
"Yeah . . . let me help you clean, though!"  
"You're sure?"  
"Mhm. Positive."  
". . . Right. Let's clean up, then."  
They made their way to the kitchen, and Nessa fidgeted after getting a clearer look at the green and white in the arch. Mistletoe. Of course. Polaris had taken the cups to wash, and Nessa threw away the bags and napkins. Polaris walked back, glanced to Nessa, glanced to the front door, and a barely-there smile crossed his face.  
"This was really a lot of fun, Nessa. I hope we could . . . do it again?"  
"Wh? Oh- yeah! 'Course."  
"Nessa."  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you alright? You've been acting weird the entire time you've been here. If you weren't enjoying yourself, you should've said something.”  
“It’s fine!- I’m fine, I mean.” She took a breath. “Did I seem off?”  
“Extremely.”  
“Overwhelmed with joy, I guess?”  
Polaris chuckled, shaking his head. The smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Like I said, Nessa. It truly was a pleasure-”  
Polaris was cut off , shock causing him to go quiet as Nessa grabbed his wrist and spun him to her. He glanced up, and right above them was that damned mistletoe. Looking down to Nessa, he saw her face go pink. She looked up at him and in her eyes was a mix of hope and a hidden- but truthfully not that well hidden- pain. She let go and swung her hand back as if he burnt her.  
“Sorry. Don’t know what that was.” She chuckled to clear tension, awkwardly maneuvering around Polaris to the front door. Polaris stood frozen, watching her walk away until the chill from outside hit him.  
“Nessa!” he called, sounding slightly more panicked than he wanted to.  
“Huh?” she looked over shoulder, the lights inside and out failing to mask how watery her eyes had gotten.  
“. . . Merry Christmas.”  
Her smile was barely there, and she turned her head back outside.  
“You too.” She left.

*☆*___________________________________________________________________*☆*

A few minutes later, another redhead came strolling in. Contrary to Nessa, her hair was dark, blood red that seemed black unless hit correctly by the light. She locked the door and turned to Polaris, who was tapping at a half-empty glass and watching a filled one that was in front of him.  
“There was a girl pacing outside the house, she seemed upset. Bright red hair. Do you know her?” she sat next to Polaris. She took the glass and looked around, seeming slightly bored.  
“A. . friend.” Polaris stared into his drink.  
“A friend?” She took a sip, easily finishing the drink.  
“Yeah.”  
“What was she upset over?”  
“Um… someone she was close to texted her and bailed on the plans they had. For Christmas.”  
“Aww, poor girl. Well, thank you for the drink, I’m gonna head to bed.” She leaned over to give Polaris a kiss on the cheek that he could barely feel before setting the glass down and leaving.  
“Hey-” he glanced up, catching her before she turned a corner- “Merry Christmas.”  
She smiled, but it seemed a bit too . . . supermodel-fan-meeting-y. “You too.”


End file.
